Senior Prom
Story John is at school, walking through the hallways with Julie. He’s holding a test, with a big A on it. John: Yes! With this, the grades in all my classes are up enough to pass them all. Julie: I’m surprised you found time to study. And it’s impressive that you’ve managed to catch up after missing almost the entire school year. You use Grey Matter or Brainstorm to assist? John: No. I taught Elektra how to drive, so I could study while on patrol. Julie: It seems like the two of you are getting along. John: Yeah. She still wants to kill me, but now she’s more in control of the impulse. (The two then pass a billboard, John seeing a flyer for prom.) Prom? Julie: It’s this weekend. You haven’t heard of it? John: Uh, no. Been busy this year. I assume you’re going with Herve. Julie: Hervé. And yes. I am. John: Good for you. Enjoy it. Julie: You aren’t going? John: No date, no ticket, no interest. Voice: Not yet anyway. A group of girls come up from behind John, pushing Julie to the back of the pack. The lead girl is a blond girl, wearing a tank top and jean shorts. Her hair flows past her shoulders, as she stands with her hips to the side. John: Uh, can I help you? Girl: (In flirtatious voice) I’m sure you can find a way. Name’s Corsette. And you, John Smith, are to be my date to prom. John: Excuse me? Corsette: Don’t tell me that you don’t (She rubs her hand up his arm) want to spend some time with me. John: Not particularly. Now, if you’ll excuse me. Later, Julie! John walks off, Julie going off in the opposite direction. The girls whisper amongst themselves, as Corsette raises her hand, silencing them. Corsette: Patience, girls. He shall soon be mine. End Scene John and Elektra stand back to back, surrounded by tigers. The tigers pounce at them, John summoning Rustic to repel one. Elektra morphs her Proto-Tool into an energy blade, catching a tiger and kicks it away. Elektra: How did we get into this mess? The two walk in a circle in unison, knocking away the tigers as they spin their blades. John: We chased that girl Nyancy Chan. Nyancy Chan: (High, sweet voice) Now, my kitties! (In deeper voice) Tear them apart! The tigers attack again, John and Elektra moving as one, repelling tigers with ease. On the catwalk above, Corsette appears, dropping a steak. The tigers react, running over to it, tearing it apart. Nyancy Chan: What? (She looks up, seeing Corsette.) So, you trying to play the hero? We’ll see how you like being eaten! Elektra: Who’s that? John: A fangirl. Determined one at that. Corsette: John, save me! Corsette leans over and goes over the railing, falling towards the growling tigers. John: Oh, man! Elektra, get her! Elektra fires a cable, swinging on it towards Corsette, as John turns into Malem. He charges through the tigers, sending them flying like bowling pins. A tiger flies at Corsette, when Elektra swoops in, catching Corsette. Corsette: No! Put me down! Witch! Elektra: Fine. I’ll drop you. Elektra tosses Corsette into the air, as she detaches the cable, firing an energy net at Corsette. Corsette gets pinned to the wall, above the reach of a tiger. Corsette: OMG! Are you really thinking about leaving me here?! Elektra charges at Nyancy Chan, who was riding a tiger. The tiger charges forward, as Elektra runs at them, jump kicking Nyancy Chan off the tiger. Nyancy hits the ground, moaning in pain. Malem punches a tiger, knocking it away. Another tiger tries to bite into him, its fangs cracking. The tigers then stop, looking confused. They start pulling back, as Malem reverts. John: Nice job. Elektra: Hardly. She’s an insult to all women. The police take Nyancy Chan away, and the tigers are in cages. Elektra cuts Corsette free, as she approaches John. Corsette: What the heck was that? You let your skinny little groupie save me, instead of being my knight in shining armor. Elektra: Groupie?! Please let me punch her. John: No. And as for you. (Turns to Corsette, who looks hopeful.) Go home before you get yourself hurt. Know that I have no interest in you. Corsette: (Exclaims a breath) Well, you’ll be sorry! Hmph! (She turns, walking away angrily.) Elektra: What’s her problem? John: She wants me to take her to a school dance. Elektra: Dance? John: You know, a party where people dance and socialize. But they have fruit punch instead of wine. Elektra: Punch? John: It’s a drink. Anyway, I have a feeling that she’s going to try that again. Maybe, (An idea sparks) you go as my date. Elektra: What?! John: Just as friends. I don’t expect you to dance with me or anything. Just to be there to threaten any girl who tries to dance with me. Elektra: Hm. I have wanted to terrorize your fangirls for some time now. Fine. I’ll go. End Scene Elektra: (Her face staring angrily.) I take it back. Elektra is wearing a periwinkle sleeved dress, it going all the way down her legs. John’s mom is standing next to her as she looks in the mirror, ecstatic. Mom: You look beautiful in it! Elektra: I don’t want to look beautiful. I want to look fierce. I’m a warrior, not some pretty girl. Mom: We all deserve a day to look pretty. You’re lucky. There aren’t too many guys like John. I know it might be just mother’s pride talking, but Elektra: You’re right. There isn’t anyone else quite like him. That night, John and Elektra pull up in the Proto-TRUK in truck form. They get out, John, in a tux, opens the door for Elektra. Elektra: (Angrily) I can open a door myself. She walks ahead of John, obviously unwilling to listen. John: (Sighs) This is going to be a fun night. John is talking with some guys, while Elektra is prowling over the punch bowl. John walks off, as Corsette and her posse approach. Corsette: Hello, dear. Ready for our dance? John: “Dear?” You’re pushing it, you know that? Corsette: Well, you can either dance with me, or I can remind everyone about the time you got hit by a truck. John: Low blow. Elektra: Hey! (Elektra walks over, with an air of importance.) You trying to snatch my date there? Corsette: (Getting in Elektra’s face) And if I am? Elektra: (Smirks) Well, if you’re looking for a dance, try asking one of those guys. (She nods her head, Corsette turning. It is a group of nerds in the corner.) That is, if they don’t think you’re too ugly for them. Corsette’s face turns red with anger, as the girls start laughing. Corsette storms off, the girls following her. Elektra turns and winks at John, walking off. John goes and gets a cup of punch, Julie joining him. She’s wearing a sleeveless red dress. Julie: Letting your partner fight your fights? John: Only when she fights it better than I could. Verbal confrontations with fans is what Harangue is looking for. Julie: True. The song ends, as a slow song starts up. Hervé, wearing a tuxedo, comes up to Julie. Hervé: May I have this dance? (Hervé takes Julie’s hand, leading her to the dance floor.) John: (Jealous) Yeah, yeah. Flaunt it. A sludge arm stretches out, smashing the punch table. John turns, seeing it retract back to Corsette, her band of friends behind her. The group smirk evilly, as their bodies turn into humanoid sludge form. Corsette: So, are you sure you don’t want to dance with me? John: Fine. Let’s dance. John forms fire tentacles over his arms, swinging them at the Sludgepuppies. The Sludges back away, a crowd of people screaming for cover. Hervé leads Julie out, as Elektra smiles, as if excited. Elektra: There we go. (She rips off a strap from her dress, revealing her Proto-tech armor underneath.) I’ve been waiting for this all day. Two sludges make their way towards Elektra, who spins the Proto-tool, it turning into an energy sword. She dodges their arm attacks, as she slices their arms off, which regenerate. John has two Sludges caught in fire tentacles, the two struggling in pain. Corsette morphs her arm into a rifle, firing a concentrated sludge blast, the impact knocking John away. John lands on his feet, as he bends the punch, whipping it and hitting a charging Sludge in the face, freezing it as she struggles to break free. Elektra shatters her head, and forms an energy shield, using it to ram the Sludge. Corsette fires a concentrated shot of sludge, the impact causing Elektra to skid across the ground. The Sludges start firing sludge bursts, catching several bystanders in the sludge. Elektra: We can’t keep the battle here! Too many civilians! John: Let’s take the party outside. 'Andata! '(John’s eyes glow, as Elektra, Corsette and the other Sludges teleport away.) End Scene They arrive at a hill overlooking the city, John and Elektra on one side, the Sludges on the other. Corsette: Ha! You think you have a better shot of winning here? John: So, what? You charm me, you get me to go to the dance, then what? What was your plan? Corsette: After the dance, (She looks around) I was thinking of convincing you to drive me here, where I would kill you while we made out. Elektra: Talk about a cowardly way to kill someone. Truly the idea of a stupid little girl. Corsette: Oh, I’m so going to enjoy watching you squirm. (Turns to her girls.) The one to kill her will get a glowing recommendation from me. The girls squeal in delight, as they charge forward. John charges in, summoning Rustic, engulfed in flames. He and Elektra stand back to back, as they slice through the sludge attacks, from whips and bursts. Corsette: Come on. Kill them already! Corsette charges in, as John earthbends, earth walls forcing the other sludges to ram into Corsette. Elektra fires an energy net at them, pinning them down. Corsette: Ha! You think this will hold us down! The Sludges start stretching upwards, as John skates across the earth. He jumps, and releases a tunnel of fire, surrounding the Sludges. They scream, as their bodies start to harden. They scream, as all but their heads harden. John stops, landing as he leaves their heads free. Corsette: No! Let me out! Let me out so I can kill you! John: Yeah, no. John walks off, heading towards the tree, looking at the city. Elektra goes over to him. Elektra: Something wrong? John: This is where Julie and I had that fight, leading us to break up. It makes me, sad. Elektra looks like she is trying to figure something out, when her face lights up, getting an idea. She presses a button on the Proto-Tool on her shoulder, as it starts to play music for a slow song. John turns, as he sees Elektra offer him her hand. John: (Taking it) I didn’t know you could dance. John puts his hands on her hips, as she puts her hands on his shoulders. Elektra: There’s a lot about me you don’t know. The two start dancing, Corsette making gagging sounds at them. Corsette: (In blind anger) Oh, no you didn't! That's my dance! End Scene John is dressed in a graduation cap and gown, walking across the stage. Principal: John Smith! (John takes his diploma, shaking the Principal’s hand. He takes his seat, watching the others go across the stage.) Julie Yamamoto! Afterwards, John goes over to Julie, the two giving each other a hug. John: Congrats. Julie: Me? You’re the one who barely graduated. John: Oh, don’t I know it. So, you sticking in town for college? Julie: No. But I’ll be around for the summer. See you around. Hervé comes over, her walking away with him. John walks off, joining his Mom, Dad, and Elektra. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Julie Yamamoto *Hervé *John's Mom *John's Dad Villains *Nyancy Chan **Nyancy Chan's Tigers *Sludgepuppies **Corsette Aliens *Malem (first re-appearance) Trivia *John finally graduates from high school. *Elektra ripping her dress off to reveal her battle outfit is based on the Teen Titans episode Date With Destiny, where Robin removes his tux in the same manner. *Corsette, compared to her Les Misérables counterpart, is a spoiled brat. **She is very similar to Kitten from the aforementioned Teen Titan episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc